Carrying the Torch
by Dinia Steel
Summary: We find Bella fully restored mentally and in her rightful place at Edward's side. However, the forces of darkness are not through with them yet. What horrors do the Thule yet have in store for the Keepers of Flame? Will Bella and Edward be allowed to enjoy being together once again ? How will the Keepers deal with what is coming from the darkness? A/H canon couples. Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

Carrying the Torch

(Continuing the Light vs Dark age old story)

Chapter 1

**Summary:** Third in the Light vs Dark trilogy, we find Bella fully restored and in her rightful place at Edward's side - his partner in all things, finally. However, the forces of darkness are not through with them yet. What horrors do the Thule yet have in store for the Keepers of Light? Will Bella and Edward be allowed to enjoy being together once again as they were always been meant to be? How will the Keepers deal with what's coming at them once again from their age old enemies?

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer owns all things Twilight. These characters and storyline are mine.

**Before the story begins a rather long author's note of explanation:**

Every living organism has an electromagnetic field surrounding it. Earth has one that can be seen when certain conditions are right. When we humans see it it's referred to as the Aurora Borealis 1 and it's quite a sight to behold.

Every human has a similar field of electrical current emanating from their body. Unfortunately, the majority of us are unable to see this remarkable sight for ourselves. However, if someone is a gifted psychic, they might be able to see this for themselves, or if lacking that there is a technique called kirlian photography that can allow us to see auras. 2

If we could see auras, we would be able to witness its behavior alone as well as interacting with others. For instance, when two humans have a simple conversation their auras reach out and touch forming what's called a rapport. Depending upon the "depth" of the conversation, the more intermingled the auras become.

Just imagine what it would look like if we were able to observe two individuals having sex and we were gifted with this remarkable vision. When two "normals" have sex without any emotion, it feels great physically, but it can leave one, if not both, emotionally lacking because there is no great bonding of their auras. If those same two people are emotionally as well as physically involved, the blending of their auras is greater and the feeling is more awesome.

If the same two individuals feel love for each other, as well as have an intellectual bond, make love rather than just have sex, the world can feel as if it comes to a stop and explodes. A bond is formed between those human's auras that is reinforced each time they come together. This, bond will last, until there was no more emotional rapport involved. Their auras become entwined and a good deal of each other stay blended together even after the physical bodies separate. This represents just a small portion of the level of the aura of man which would be the physical, the etheric, the emotional _and_ _intellectual_.

Esoteric philosophy tells us there are seven layers that represent the levels of consciousness and states of being to the human aura.

Now, just imagine what that would look and feel like, if the couple about to have sex were mated upon all the levels possible. Can imagine what that might be like.

It would be the blending of every level of a highly developed human up through the blending of their individual souls, and the result, if sustained, would in effect be the reuniting of the two halves forming a more complete whole. This is what a marriage should be.

Now, on with the third and final tale of Light vs Dark which never would have been continued without the constant support from my beta JoanOfArt. Thanks Jyl! You are just simply the bestest.

~o0o~

Chapter 1

The night the Thule had come to burn them out and murder them, was the first time that they'd even held each other with sharing, tender affection. They held each other that way for the entire night.

To say that Bella and Edward had a great deal to catch up on, was very much an understatement.

They had hundreds of years to catch up on.

Being in each other's presence began a type of cascading effect of opening up their individual memories, as well as their minds.

Sadly, they had not been in each other lives more than a handful of times since the destruction of Atlantis. Not one of those times had been wonderful experience, though they'd still been drawn to each other by their bond.

This bond was still strong from the original joining of their aura's from so long ago. Now that they were again in tune with each other, there was a rapid increase of both their abilities.

Getting to know each other's personalities in this lifetime was the first order of business. Over the following weeks they learned once again how to slip in and out of each other's minds and share with the other. Finally, the time arrived where by mutual consent they began the act of physical love. Now to ordinary humans, sex is strong and overpowering but to a pair of telepaths it was literally mind shattering.

Imagine, emotion taking on a physical form and shape and this form moving in and out between and through you and your partner; winding it's way literally through you until you become not two individuals, but one whole being.

It was like rivers flowing and moving between them; through them.

They were surrounded with all the colors of those auras being woven into one brilliant tapestry.

It was strong enough to be felt by everyone else who came into contact with them.

The colors of the rainbow present, in their auras, shown about them, wove in and through them.

Each emotion and thought had it's own color, it's own vibration, it's own shape. Their individual bodies responding to those singularly and combined together.

EPOV

We never got around to physical love that first night. There was no need. Our very beings were penetrated with all the love and longing we experienced. We were quite literally bound to each other, forever.

What did occur, however was a mating of six layers of our Auras. This is what the old priesthood was able to do for a couple as they weaved the various levels of the auras until there was only one aura left.

That was a marriage.

Bella lay within the circle of my arms with her head resting on my chest.

"_Edward?_" Bella's voice rang in my mind.

_Hmmm?_ I was too content to move physically, so I looked mentally into her mind. _Yes Love_?

"_I think we need to eat something. This is the first time I've felt really hungry"_. Bella voice smiled at me.

"Ok Love. Let's go see what we can find to eat." I stood and offered her my hand and pulled her up into my chest encircling her small body with my arms not wanting her to fall, and also not wanting to relinquish her warmth, just yet.

We had shared one bed that first night and never left each other's presence from that time onward. We showered, dressed and ventured from our room, into the house.

Holding hands, we left the comfort of our bedroom and walked down the hall into the kitchen area.

We found Leah sitting at the kitchen table with her father Harry Clearwater, Chief of the Tribal Police, each with cups of coffee sitting in front of them. Leah, stood smiling. "Can I get you two something?"

"Yes, please! I'm so hungry. I think I forgot to eat last night" Bella giggled, smiling at Leah.

Edward smiled as well, first at Bella and then to Leah, nodding, "Yes, I think I forgot to eat too."

"Luckily, I have pot roast in the frig, or if you'd like, I can make you some breakfast. Scrambled eggs? Bacon and toast?" Leah moved into the food preparation area, looking expectantly at the couple.

Together, they hummed approval as they sat down at the table.

Chief Clearwater started to rise, but Edward spoke up. "No, please stay Harry. I'd like to visit with you. It's been awhile since we've talked."

~o0o~

1 search?q=aurora+borealis&hl=en&authuser=0&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=1CbUUayNHKiSyQHFuICwCQ&sqi=2&ved=0CEEQsAQ&biw=1680&bih=917

2 search?q=kirlian+photography&hl=en&authuser=0&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=cCzUUfvwEYjCyAGUtoGQDw&sqi=2&ved=0CEEQsAQ&biw=1680&bih=917


	2. Chapter 2

Carrying the Torch

Chapter 2

**Summary:** Third in the Light vs Dark trilogy, we find Bella fully restored and in her rightful place at Edward's side - his partner in all things, finally. However, the forces of darkness are not through with them yet. What horrors do the Thule yet have in store for the Keepers of Light? Will Bella and Edward be allowed to enjoy being together once again as they were always been meant to be? How will the Keepers deal with what's coming at them once again from their age old enemies?

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer owns all things Twilight. These characters and storyline are mine.

A/N: Warning. This chapter may contain triggers for some people. There is mention of animal mutilation as well as the death of a child. If you think these might bother you, then please don't read anymore. You have been warned. I will not respond to "hate" mail.

~o0o~

Chapter 2

Previously:

_Chief Clearwater started to rise, but Edward spoke up, "No, please stay Harry. I'd like to visit with you. It's been awhile since we talked."_

~o0o~

EPOV

"Harry, I know you are curious about what happened that night." I started.

Harry nodded and waited for me to continue.

"First, let me ask you how much you are _aware_ of."

Harry took a deep breath. "Officially I know, that a group of unknown persons for unknown reasons came here to burn you out and more than likely to kill everyone in your house due to the number of perps and the time of night."

I nodded.

Harry continued, "However, I _know_ that there is 'power' here on your lands and that you radiate power." He paused and looked at Bella before going on, "and I feel a power just as strong now coming from Bella as comes from you so what I feel coming from the two of you together is the strongest I've ever felt from humans. I don't understand it, but I _feel_ it." Harry finished by running a hand through his long black hair.

Bella and I smiled at Harry. From his mind we could hear that he was a good man; an old soul as they say. Also that he could be trusted with everything and that he would understand it according to his ability or by his "lights".

"Bella and I can see that you are an old soul Harry, so we will tell you this: many lifetimes ago we did battle with a group whose only objective was to bring the darkness fully into the world and now it's our job to try to maintain a balance. Those who died here that night were members of that same group from San Francisco. Hopefully we will have a while to rest, and to gather our strength so we can gain our full combined power before having to bring it back to the physical plane." I explained.

Harry was nodding as I spoke and it was obvious that he was understanding what I was telling him. "I do understand you, Edward. Our Tribe has been working to maintain a balance with the forces of nature around here. There's a tremendous amount out of balance currently. Anytime you need some assistance, just call. We'll be here to supply it."

"The same goes for you, Harry. If you need our help, please don't hesitate to call upon us."

~o0o~

About six weeks after our first talk with Harry Clearwater, he came to the house asking to speak with us in confidence. We ushered him into the library. Bella and I sat on the couch while Harry chose to sit across from us in one of the high winged back chairs across from the couch.

"I'm sorry to have to bring this to you and Bella but we, the Tribe, have a favor to ask."

His mind was chaotic, filled with horrible images of mangled animal bodies, and one other image that was even more horrific. Bella shuttered as we shared the images, in tune with each other as we were all the time now. I knew, as did Bella what it must be costing Harry to feel the need to ask for help outside of the Tribe.

"Sure Harry, whatever you need and if we're able to give it to you, it's yours." I told him.

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out, Harry began to tell us what the concern was.

"About 3 weeks ago, a very large fire was seen on the high bluff over the ocean. By the time I heard about it and got there, the fire was gone." He paused again with a pained expression on his face, "...there was no sign of where a fire might ever have been." He sounded very upset, "but the _feeling of a power_ having been present was very distinct." Harry stopped and looked directly at both of us. "At first I thought it might have been you up there and had just forgotten to tell us you'd be up there so we wouldn't be concerned. However, what I saw really worried me."

"Come on Harry, don't leave us hanging." I said looking deeply into his eyes I could feel his pain and revulsion. "I can tell how disturbed you must have been from your expression." I couldn't tell him I was able to read his thoughts and already knew what it was, because I knew he needed to get it out.

"There were about twenty-five dead animals scattered around Edward," Harry said sighing deeply. "They were all horribly mutilated. Some were torn to pieces and hardly recognizable."

"Do you want..." I started but Harry raised his hand to stop me.

"Let me finish," Harry pleaded.

Bella and I knew what was coming next as we both could see the images in Harry's mind. I nodded for him to continue as I reached for Bella's hand.

"Last night, there was another fire on the cliffs in the very same spot." Harry gulped and had tears forming in his black eyes, "We found little Claire Young. At least we think it was Claire...her little body was torn apart just as the animals had been three weeks before. She was such a sweet child...I don't know how to tell her parents about how we found her. They had just reported her missing and we were organizing a search party, when I saw the fire." Harry was having a hard time forming his words.

We could see what Harry couldn't say. He'd seen the fire and knew what he'd find when he got there. He took Jacob Black with him because it's never safe to go to where you suspect a crime has been committed without back up.

This is what Harry was thinking, remembering: _"Honestly Harry, I don't know why I can't help in the search for Claire." Jacob complained as the 4x4 they were using as a police car pulled up to the bottom of the trail that led to the top of the cliffs._

_"I need you for back up Jake. You bitch and complain all the time about not being included, so now you are. Just shut the fuck up and let's get this over with so we can get back to the search." Harry chided._

_When they reached the top of the trail, they could see the full moon's reflection on the Pacific that stretched out before them. Their flashlights played on the ground in front of them, and suddenly they all froze in their tracks._

_There on the ground, scattered about, were two arms, two legs, pieces of what must have been a torso, and a head with blank staring eyes. The pieces were of a small child._

_Jacob and Harry both lost their suppers._

_After what seemed like an eternity to both men, Harry realized just who the torn child was. He sat down on the ground and began to weep._

_Jacob kept repeating, "No. No. No. No. NO."_

_Harry finally had presence of mind enough to radio for Dr. Gerandy to be brought to their location._

_It was Harry's son, Seth, who brought the doctor._

_It took the four stunned and grieving men about an hour to get pictures taken and the pieces picked up. If it hadn't been for the doctor, neither Harry nor his men would have been able to get it done._

Edward put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Bella was hugging Harry trying to give him some comfort. Harry looked at both of them as if they'd gone nuts.

"It's okay Harry, we know what you saw." Edward spoke very softly and Bella nodded.

"How...how do you know?" Harry asked the question much more sharply than he meant to.

"You know both Bella and I are different, you've said so yourself." Edward stated.

"Yes, I know you both are. I can feel it." Harry said hesitantly.

"We can hear you mind," Bella said softly.

Harry nodded, accepting this fact the same as if he was being told, "the sun is rising".

"Yes, that make sense. Thank you for not making me retell it...don't think I could tell it again. If it hadn't been for the doc, Claire's parents would still think she was lost in the woods. As it is, all I could tell them was that a bear or mountain lion must have gotten ahold of her and tore her up. I just couldn't tell them the truth." Harry was sobbing by the time he'd finished.

"So, would you like for Bella and me to go up to the cliffs, to the scene where it happened, and see what we can pick up?" Edward asked softly.

Tears were streaming down Harry's face, "Yes, please."

We followed Harry to the place just below the trail that led up to the top of the bluffs.

The ground was soaked in blood. The feeling was one of immense pressure on the solar plexus of our bodies. Bella gasped, and I cringed from the onslaught of feelings.

Here in what used to be a beautiful place, were the perfect conditions for a powerful ritual. We were standing on earth, high in the air, with the seawater before us, and where they'd created the fire. What had been done here was a perversion of the worst kind.

The ones who'd done this might have been the Thule, but it just didn't feel like their work. It was more amateur...want-to-be's was the vibe I was picking up, and Bella agreed.

I quickly formed a mental picture in my mind of what I thought must have happened, and Bella nodded her agreement.

"Yes, Harry. Bella and I will look into this further. In fact, we'll get our friends Alice, Jasper, Jessica and Tyler to join us. We all work very well together. You just continue along as you would normally, and don't mention our involvement, if you don't mind."

"Thank you, both of you. I know how unpleasant seeing this must be for you. You have my cell number. I just don't know how long I can keep this from the Tribe." Sighing Harry, was nodding to us and to himself at the same time.

~o0o~

"Alice. We need to call our monthly meeting a week early." I said, but I figured she already had some idea of why I was calling.

"Yes, Jasper and I were just saying we needed to come see you two sooner than our regularly scheduled visit. Do you want me to call Jessica?" Alice paused to breathe then finished, "We'll see the three of you soon."

And before I could make any further comment, she hung up.

Turning to Bella, "I suspect we'll see them by nightfall."

~o0o~


	3. Chapter 3

Carrying the Torch

Chapter 3

Summary: Third in the Light vs Dark trilogy, we find Bella fully restored and in her rightful place at Edward's side - his partner in all things, finally. However, the forces of darkness are not through with them yet. What horrors do the Thule yet have in store for the Keepers of Light? Will Bella and Edward be allowed to enjoy being together once again as they were always been meant to be? How will the Keepers deal with what's coming at them once again from their age old enemies?

Disclaimer:Ms. Meyer owns all things Twilight. These characters and storyline are mine.

A/N: Without the undying patience of my beta JoanOfArt and my pre-reader buggins74 none of this would have been possible. Thank you ladies from the depths of my heart.

A/N: **WARNING**! The intent of this chapter is to establish the horrific lengths that the Dark will go to to fulfill their warped and sadistic goals through pain and degradation of the human spirit and flesh. This chapter contains the death of a child character at the hands of unscrupulous people. **Trust me however**, the character will get what is theirs back in spades. You can forego this chapter and on to chapter 4 if you don't care to read the details.

~o0o~

Previously:

_"Alice. We have need to call our monthly meeting a week early." I'd called Alice, but I figured she already had some idea of why I was calling._

_"Yes, Jasper and I were just saying we needed to come see you two sooner than our regularly scheduled visit. Do you want me to call Jessica?" Alice paused to breathe then finished, "We'll see the three of you soon."_

_And before I could make any further comment, she'd hung up._

_Turning to Bella, "I suspect we'll see them by nightfall."_

~o0o~

Edward was correct in his assessment of when the others would get to the house. By seven p.m. Alice, Jasper and Jessica pulled up in the circular driveway behind the car that Edward had bought Tyler.

Tyler was outside to greet them when they arrived. Since he was now the youngest member of the Cullen household, he'd taken on the job of official greeter. Alice and Jessica greeted him with squeals and hugs. Tyler was used to this behavior now and frankly, he looked forward to it. "_No one could ever get enough hugs", _was what Tyler was thinking as Edward and Bella came out to greet their friends.

Alice threw her arms around Bella's shoulders. "You look radiant Bella. It's so wonderful to have you back completely with us!"

Bella smiled warmly at Alice and then embraced Jessica, and Jasper in turn.

They all filed into the house with Tyler in the lead carrying a couple of the soft sided bags showing the "guests" to their rooms.

~o0o~

After eating the wonderful supper that Leah had prepared for them, the age long friends gathered in the library. It was time to discover just what was going on on the bluffs above the ocean on the Reservation.

Edward and Bella gave the group all the information that they had gotten from Harry Clearwater, although neither expressed any opinions on what they thought was happening. They'd find out soon enough from a much higher authority than themselves.

Since they'd been meeting on a regular basis now it took them very little time to establish the working rapport necessary for this deep work.

~o0o~

The mist cleared, and revealed bright sunlight as they approached the small pillared temple on the hill. This temple overlooked a sea of night stars; if they'd been anywhere except the Astral Plane they would not have been able to see night stars in broad daylight.

The flames that flickered from the center of the tile covered floor within the circle of the many rayed sun design seemed to rise higher and dance upon the entrance of The Keepers. Taking only moments, they arranged themselves around the leaping flames.

These flames radiated no heat, only a kind of power that could only be used by those who knew its secrets.

Upon no visible sign, they all stepped into those flames.

A disembodied voice spoke, "So be it".

A horrific scene unfolded...

A man was running from a group of small houses clutching a squirming bag to his chest.

The sack was thrown into the trunk of his car and then he sped away leaving only dust particles turning in the air.

When he arrived at the designated area there were already about twenty cars parked within the trees, well out of sight. A figure in a white robe with the hood covering its face approached him.

~o0o~

_"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Where are you? I can't see anything. What's happening to me? Where are you? I'm so scared." Little five year old Claire was crying, terrified and not able to breathe well with something covering her head._

_She was so terrified that she'd already wet herself and she was afraid that her mommy would punish her._

_All she could feel was hands, "touching" her in places that no one had ever touched her before and they were hurting her._

_Screaming, "Let me go! You're hurting me..."_

_All that could be heard was the sound of a low chanting of words that she didn't understand, then the night's darkness was filled with screams of so much terror and pain that all the animals of the forest stopped in their tracks and cowered._

~o0o~

Everyone who'd been on the bluffs and participated in the ritual were covered in the child's blood. Instantly, all who were present were covered by a dark pulsing cloud that had hovered outside the ring of fire light.

The feeling of the pulsing cloud as it worked to suck the blood from the bodies of the celebrants was like being submerged within a pool of slime and mud.

When every last drop of the child's blood was gone so was the feeling of it being on their bodies.

What replaced it was a feeling of accomplishment, power and of well being.

Yes, the sacrifice of the child's life had been well worth this feeling of elation.

There was the promise of more to come.

~o0o~

Earlier that night...

Victoria handed a thick envelope of cash to the man standing in front of her. "This is half of what we agreed upon." When the man jerked his hand back, Victoria smiled, "Idiot, the other half will be given to you upon delivery of the child." She had nothing but contempt for this man, but unfortunately he was necessary.

The man in the shadows nodded, grasped the envelope, turned and walked away. He got into his big black SUV and sped off.

Victoria watched the tail lights disappear before climbing into her beautiful little silver sports car. It was having to deal with this kind of scum that she really detested, but if she was going to get rid of the Cullen dreck, as she'd been ordered to, she'd do whatever was necessary.

Starting her car, she turned on the GPS system and followed the directions until she was at a location in a group of trees that would hide her vehicle from view. She waited there until the others arrived. She'd already put on her white soft woolen robe while she'd been waiting. The hood covered her face from view, but she could see quite well through the eye holes cut in it.

In all, about thirty others came to participate in the rite. They too were clad in the traditional white robes of sacrifice of the order they all belonged to.

The last to arrive was the "shadow man" as Victoria had come to think of the scum hired to kidnap the child. The one that was chosen to be used had been picked out days before hand. This was the child that needed to die and to die horribly for the proper amount of power to be called up.

She'd been a pretty little thing. If she'd been allowed to live, Claire Young would have been such a force of the Light she would have been instrumental in the complete breaking of the hold the Dark was beginning to establish again upon the physical and mental planes.

Those who called themselves Keeper's of the Flame were such fools. If they'd been as all powerful and knowing as they thought they were they would have known to keep this child safe, but of course they weren't and didn't.

Victoria laughed to herself. When the time came to end Cullen, Victoria would be there. Maybe she would even plunge the sacrificial dagger into him and his little bitch. Without those two, the Keeper's feeble attempts would be ending for maybe a time to come. Victoria hugged herself with the hopes that it would be she who'd be rewarded for accomplishing that service for The Dark.

Laughing wildly she climbed into her car and drove off into the night.

~o0o~


	4. Chapter 4

Carrying the Torch

Chapter 4

Summary: Third in the Light vs Dark trilogy, we find Bella fully restored and in her rightful place at Edward's side - his partner in all things, finally. However, the forces of darkness are not through with them yet. What horrors do the Thule yet have in store for the Keepers of Light? Will Bella and Edward be allowed to enjoy being together once again as they were always been meant to be? How will the Keepers deal with what's coming at them once again from their age old enemies?

Disclaimer:Ms. Meyer owns all things Twilight. These characters and storyline are mine.

A/N: Without the undying patience of my beta JoanOfArt and my pre-reader buggins74 none of this would have been possible. Thank you ladies from the depths of my heart.

~o0o~

Chapter 4

Previously:

_The mist cleared, and revealed bright Sunlight, as they approached the small pillared Temple on the Hill. This temple overlooked a sea of night stars, if they'd been anywhere except the Astral Plane they would not have been able to see night stars in broad daylight._

_The flames that flickered from the center of the tile covered floor within the circle of the many rayed sun design seemed to rise higher and dance upon the entrance of The Keepers. Taking only moments, they arranged themselves around the leaping flames._

_These flames radiated no heat, only a kind of power that could be used by those who knew its secrets._

_Upon no visible sign, they all stepped into those flames._

_A disembodied voice spoke, "So be it"._

~o0o~

The horrific scene fades from their inner vision and they find themselves still in the Temple on the hill standing in the Eternal Flames. It's times like these that their training comes into play. As much as the very human part of them wanted to be sick at what they'd witnessed unfolding before them, they kept their minds on the problem at hand. There would be plenty of time for tears later.

_"You have seen."_ The disembodied voice pronounces.

Edward answers in a strong commanding voice. "Yes, we have seen. Please show us who's responsible for this crime."

In their minds an image of a very beautiful woman with long red hair appeared. _Victoria Wells_. With the picture came the name and location of this woman, along with the images, names and locations of the others involved in the murder of little Claire. There were also several different paths suggested that could be taken to bring those dark souls to justice.

The Keepers of the Flame became, once again, instruments for Karma; for justice. Their oaths are repeated to themselves as the last images fade in their minds.

As one, they step out of the Eternal Flames and file out of the Temple on the Hill, and then down into the mists.

~o0o~

Slowly the mists recede and the Keepers find themselves once again in the library of Edward's home.

Alice and Jessica begin to weep.

Jasper is swearing oaths.

Tyler has tears in his eyes, but a firm resolve taking shape on his young face.

Bella and Edward cling to each other. Their combined minds comforting each other.

Edward is the first to stand. "We have a job to do and we need to plan out what our first steps will be."

"But, before we do that Edward, we need to eat something to shut down our psychic factualities all the way," Alice reminds him.

~o0o~

Leah Clearwater was ready with hot tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, bottled water, and milk when the Keepers came staggering into the kitchen. She could tell from the looks on their faces that they knew something and that they would do their level best to bring the killers of little Claire Young to justice.

The group all looked appreciatively at Leah, "Thank you," was all Edward was able to get out as he began to consume his first sandwich.

After every last one of the sandwiches that Leah had prepared had been eaten, Edward and Bella looked at each other, silently agreeing that Harry Clearwater needed to be made aware of what they'd learned. They both felt the Tribe will be able to help in their quest for justice.

"Leah, would you call your father please and ask him to come see us as soon as possible?" Edward asked. The rest of the group all nodded in their compliance with Edward's plan.

~o0o~

Victoria owns a very large estate just outside of the San Francisco city limits. She came from a family whose income had come from mining and oil interests. Her estate was surrounded by a very high and electrified fence to insure privacy. All of the rituals and meetings of the San Francisco Thule met there.

As an extra feature, there was a tall hedge maze in the backyard of the mansion that had been built with performing rituals within. The only way the participants could be seen physically, would be from overhead.

Tonight would be another meeting of the group.

Victoria greeted them all at the front door and ushered each one into a vast room, which had originally been designed as a grand ball room. It was a rather formal setting, but Victoria didn't like informal anything, and this was her show.

Her dress was that of a CEO; dark blue pinstripe, with a white silk blouse and her ever present matching five inch heels. Her hair was put up in an attractive French Knot and her makeup was impeccable as always.

She looked every bit in control and cool, however, she's really a seething nervous wreck on the inside. Victoria _knows_ that her life hangs in the balance if her plan to destroy the Cullens doesn't work. Those to whom she's pledged are not forgiving.

~o0o~

Leah brings her father, Harry, to the library door and knocks. Tyler opens it and greets Harry warmly. Leah, pats her father on the back, turns and goes back toward the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"Come in Harry," Edward invites from within. "Please come in and have a cup of coffee, or something stronger if you'd like."

Harry steps inside, and realizes that the atmosphere is different inside this room. When he stepped through the doorway it was as if he'd stepped into a different level of the house. The pressure was subtlety different. It was not uncomfortable, just different. _"In fact,_" Harry thought, "_it's exhilarating_."

Harry took a comfy looking armchair next to Edward and Bella who were seated on a loveseat. Edward and Jasper had risen to shake hands with Harry and Bella who'd also stood when Edward did, hugged Harry warmly.

Harry took the offered coffee and settled into the chair, and waited.

"I'm sure you know we're about to report to you what we've discovered, and Harry I have it on the highest authority that you can be trusted. You might not be a member of our Order, but you have knowledge on a level that most humans are not privy to, even though you don't understand how it works. You have it, and that's all that matters." Edward begins.

"After you came to us, we investigated and found that members of the Thule are at work once again and they've resorted to the lowest and most foul brand of magic possible. Little Claire was offered as a blood sacrifice to a lower form of Elemental beings in an effort to gain a certain kind of power to use against the Workers of Light. Those who were and are involved have been made known to us." Edward stopped and looked closely at Harry to make sure the older man was truly understanding what was being said.

Harry just nodded and waited for the rest of it.

Edward and Bella were very impressed. Most lawmen would have demanded to know who the "perps" were so they could go arrest them. Harry knew there was more coming and was willing to hear it all before he made any judgments or decisions about what to do next.

Edward smiled and continued, "There is no hard evidence that would connect any of them to Claire's murder, but justice _will _be served." Edward sat back and folded his hands in his lap, relaxed.

"I understand that Edward, though I'm not sure how I do." Harry had a momentary look of confusion on his face. "Since there's no possible way to prosecute them, what can I do to help?" Harry asked and took a sip of his coffee.

**~o0o~**


	5. Chapter 5

Carrying the Torch

Chapter 5

Summary: Third in the Light vs Dark trilogy, we find Bella fully restored and in her rightful place at Edward's side - his partner in all things, finally. However, the forces of darkness are not through with them yet. What horrors do the Thule yet have in store for the Keepers of Light? Will Bella and Edward be allowed to enjoy being together once again as they were always been meant to be? How will the Keepers deal with what's coming at them once again from their age old enemies?

Disclaimer:Ms. Meyer owns all things Twilight. These characters and storyline are mine.

A/N: Without the undying patience of my beta JoanOfArt and my pre-reader buggins74 none of this would have been possible. Thank you ladies from the depths of my heart.

~o0o~

Previously:

_"I understand that Edward, though I'm not sure how I do. Since there's no possible way to prosecute them, what can I do to help?" Harry finished his sentence and took a sip of his coffee._

~o0o~

Sighing, Edward sets down his coffee mug and looks into Harry's eyes. "I know that your legends probably speak about what's going on. Can you ask your Story Tellers to see what they can come up with?"

"Like what?" Harry asks.

"Anything to do with a dark cloud that hovers; anything to do with spirits requiring blood sacrifice; anything about a Child of Light; anything that might have to do with any dark history involving the bluffs where it all happened, anything that requires the presence of all the elements in one location. " Edward smiles a very sad smile, "I know that's a lot, but what's going on might be location specific. In fact, that might be where to start first - location."

"You said you know who the people involved were, will you share that information with me?" Harry asks flatly.

"Would it do you any good?" Edward asks.

"Well, yes and no." Harry replies looking at his hands. "But if nothing else it would help me to not feel so out of the loop let's say."

Nodding, "Ok, Harry," and Edward begins to tell him all the names and details that the Keepers have discovered, even down to the description, and license plate numbers of the cars.

When Edward finishes, Harry whistles. "Impressive, and you're correct. There's not a damned thing that can be done with that information unless someone comes forward with a witness account of seeing any one of those around, and even that would only afford a possible warrant," then Harry brightens, "I'll give the license plate numbers to the others to be on the lookout for. It'll help us all to have something to do."

Harry stands, "Well I guess I'd better get back to the Res and do what they pay me for." He extends his hand once more to Edward.

Tyler shows Harry to the door. The others wait until Tyler comes back before they begin to discuss this subject one more time.

~o0o~

As he was asked to, Harry Clearwater goes to the Elders of his tribe and asks them if there were any "stories" about a dark hovering cloud that requires blood sacrifice in order to help with black magic acts.

As it's been with Tribal Elders since the beginning of time, once the question is asked, Harry is dismissed from their presence and told to come back the next day. It's maddening, but there is no changing some traditions.

The next morning Harry revisits the Elders only to be told to come back that afternoon.

_"I feel like I'm getting a brush off_," Harry thinks as he drives back to his office.

At 1:00 PM Harry climbs back into his police patrol jeep and drives back to the Tribal offices and the room assigned to Singers and Elders.

His patience is rewarded this time as he's granted entrance.

The Elders and Story Tellers have all convened and are sitting in a circle. There is one empty chair, so Harry sat down and waited.

"As you requested, we have thought about this a great deal. We have found references to such a thing from long, long ago. It's referred to only in pictures and there is nothing written on it. It's not a story we want to look hard into. It's very dark magic and we would not want to awaken this. Why have you asked us about this?" It was Quil Ateara, the Elder who was speaking.

"Edward Cullen and his friends have received information that this dark entity has already been awakened." Harry reported.

The Elders all exchange glances with each other, then the Elder Ateara speaks once more, "So. That explains what we've been feeling. Could you ask Cullen to come speak with us about this as well, since the information comes from a source we do not know of?"

"Yes, give me a little bit and I'll see when and if he'll come to talk." Harry stood and walked from the room.

~o0o~

Edward's cell phone rang and he answered it at once _knowing_ it was Harry Clearwater calling.

"Edward? Harry Clearwater here. I've asked the Elders what you told me to ask, and they want to talk with you personally. Seems there is a legend about some very dark magic but it was from a very long time ago."

"Hey Harry. OK. When do they want to see me?" Edward asks.

"Now. Is that OK with you?" Harry replies.

"Yes, Bella, Tyler and I will come now. We'll be there in about a half an hour." Edward disconnected.

~o0o~

Soon Bella, Edward and Tyler were seated in the presence of the Tribal Elders and Story tellers. The Keepers describe in great detail the images they witnessed.

The silence within the chamber was almost deafening, but both Bella and Edward were hearing what those there were thinking.

_"It's not possible..."_

_"It's only a myth..."_

_"Yes, I have been fearful of this happening since the night those of The Dark tried to burn the Cullen's out..._"

Finally, Elder Ateara speaks, "I have long feared this Darkness would come back. I have been dreaming of it and what horrors it would bring with it. Claire was a sacrifice to wake it up once more, correct?"

As one voice, Bella, Edward and Tyler respond, "Yes. That is correct."

Edward continued, "We know who the persons are that performed the ritual, and justice will be visited upon them soon. What we need to know more about now is what this Darkness is, what it does to be effective and how it can eliminated from the Land."

Sara Black then spoke up. "Back in the mists of our Tribe there was a witch who wanted power solely for the sake of having power over others. He worked his spells and created this dark entity that would serve his black purposes. That witch trapped in his evil circle one of each of the four elements - air, fire, water and earth - he tormented them until they swore they'd serve his evil. This magic took nine months to complete and took place at the very spot where Claire's little body was found. This is all I have found, and I have no more to say on the subject, other than this is the darkest of evils and to be wary of trying to deal with it."

Edward stood. "Thank you for confirming what we've been told. We will see if we can rid this world of this darkness."

Bella, Edward and Tyler left the room with Harry Clearwater.

"We seem to have our work cut out for us once again," Tyler said as the three of them climbed back into their white SUV.

~o0o~


	6. Chapter 6

Carrying the Torch

Chapter 6

**Summary**: Third in the Light vs Dark trilogy, we find Bella fully restored and in her rightful place at Edward's side - his partner in all things, finally. However, the forces of darkness are not through with them yet. What horrors do the Thule yet have in store for the Keepers of Light? Will Bella and Edward be allowed to enjoy being together once again as they were always been meant to be? How will the Keepers deal with what's coming at them once again from their age old enemies?

**Disclaimer**:Ms. Meyer owns all things Twilight. These characters and storyline are mine.

A/N1: Without the undying patience of my beta JoanOfArt and my pre-reader buggins74 none of this would have been possible. Thank you ladies from the depths of my heart.

A/N2: In this chapter a concept that is probably going to be new to most of you will be referred to many times. That is of the Rays, or the Master Rays. There are seven all together, but we are missing the seventh in this storyline. If you are interested in what they are, please check out for yourself what they are and what they mean as a metaphysical teaching. If you have any questions, as always, please contact me and I'll endeavor to answer them for you.

wiki/Seven_rays

~o0o~

Previously:

_"We seem to have our work cut out for us once again," Tyler said as the three of them climbed once more into their white SUV._

~o0o~

EPOV:

We made plans for another working session the next weekend leaving me with many things to do. I assigned each of us a task before Alice, Jasper and Jessica left for their own homes.

They each were supposed to do a mental search on their own and in their own way as to what was coming, what needed to be done and how to help each other.

That following Monday, I went online and made a few purchases of some important items that I felt would help blend us all together again. We each had once owned something similar when we first became a working group so many life times ago, and it just felt right to have them again; as the unofficial leader of the group, I felt it my place to obtain the items.

By Thursday afternoon late, the UPS truck pulled up in front of the house. Tyler was there to greet the delivery man and sign for the package.

"Edward! There's a UPS package for you." Tyler called out.

"Bring it to the library please Tyler." I call back.

It's really cute when Tyler hands me the package with an expectant look on his face. I smile at him and thank him for bringing it to me. I then close the door to the library and take it to my desk so I can open it and check out it's content.

Inside, wrapped in individual bubble wrap are boxes that contain nothing else but jewelry. Smiling I open first one, then all six. I am extremely pleased with how they look and fervently hope the sizes are correct.

I hear a light knock on the library door, followed by an, _Edward, may I come in and see too?_ from Bella.

I acknowledge the request with an affirmative answer.

Bella enters, shuts the door behind her and turns the lock.

Crossing the room she comes up beside me and I smile up at her. _They're here as you can see_.

_"Oh Edward, they are lovely and so familiar. What are they set in? White gold?"_ Bella asks.

Shaking my head, "No, platinum. It's closer in composition to what the original jewels were set into." I offer her the one intended for her.

Bella's wide smile is all the thanks that I need.

"This is the most beautiful sapphire I've ever seen, Edward. How many carats is it?" Bella asks with wide eyes.

"It's a 3 carat emerald-cut. The chain is largest that would fit and once you put it on you can't take it off. I have one other piece of jewelry for you Bella." Edward opened another box and offered it's contents to Bella.

Inside that box is nestled the most beautiful ring Bella has ever seen. The center stone is a princess cut, and it is surrounded by smaller stone brilliant cut diamonds. "Bella, will you marry me? Please do me this honor."

"Oh, Edward! This is so beautiful! _Of course I'll marry you!_" Bella smiled "This is the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen. Thank you!" She threw her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist.

"I love you Bella. I've always loved you and have wanted you to be my wife forever."

"I know Edward; I'm sorry. Just please know that I love you deeply and I want you to be my husband."

I opened the box that I knew was my own piece of jewelry, a diamond ring, and put it on. Then I opened all of the other boxes and shared with Bella who each of them were for explaining that these jewels represent the "Ray" each was born into existence through.

~o0o~

Friday night rolls around and the Keepers gather for their monthly meditation session and to share any information they may have come across during their time apart.

Leah Clearwater has a nice buffet dinner set up for them and leaves to go back to her home with her father on the reservation. Even though she knows what's going on, she has offered to do this to help everyone to be more comfortable and at ease.

"I'll see you in the morning Edward. I need to go home and make sure my father's house is clean and cook him something for dinner. His eating habits are awful. All that take out. Yuck." Leah says as she walks out the door.

Shortly after Leah left, Alice and Jasper arrive followed by Jessica.

Once everyone is settled, they convene in the dining room to eat and discuss what's been going on and what they feel their next steps should be.

After the dinner plates have been cleared and put into the dishwasher they head into the library which is much more comfortable place for them to sit and just "be".

Once everyone is settled again, Edward hands out the little boxes that contain the "jewel" assigned to each of the Keepers.

"Before we go any further with these jewels, I think we should have a little reminder as to why these specific jewels are appropriate for each of you. Please forgive me if I'm being OCD about these, but it never hurts to not assume something." Edward smiles as he hands out the boxes.

"Bella's gem is the Sapphire because her Ray is that of Love and Wisdom; Ray 2." Bella fingers the beautiful stone that hangs around her neck.

"Alice's is the Emerald as her Ray is that of Active Intelligence; Ray 3." Alice accepts hers and immediately asks Jasper to put it on her.

"Jasper's gemstone is Yellow Jasper. Fitting, I know. His Ray is the 4th and represents Harmony." Jasper slips his ring on at once and like Bella, fingers the stone, smiling up at Edward.

"I knew I was missing something and here it is. I am now once again wearing the Sun upon my hand." Jasper shows it to Alice whose hand is covering her beloved's.

Edward continued, "Tyler's gemstone is the Orange Topaz representing Concrete Science of the 5th Ray."

Tyler's eyes gleam as he remembers that gem from long ago and how this one almost perfectly matches it. "Thank you Edward, this does bring back memories of those days when I first received my jewel. Thank you." Tyler says as he strokes the cabochon gently.

Jessica's stone is a Ruby which may seem strange as her Ray is the 6th representing that of Abstract Idealism."

Jessica asks Tyler to put her pendant on her and touches the gemstone lovingly

Ending the explanations with, "Finally, my own is that of the Diamond as I am of the 1st Ray." Edward displayed his own ring. "The men have rings and the women have pendants. However ladies, if you'd like to have them set into rings, I will be more than happy to do that for you."

Edward then sits down ready for more discussion on what their next steps should be.

~o0o~


	7. Chapter 7

Carrying the Torch

Chapter 7

Summary:Third in the Light vs Dark trilogy, we find Bella fully restored and in her rightful place at Edward's side - his partner in all things, finally. However, the forces of darkness are not through with them yet. What horrors do the Thule yet have in store for the Keepers of Light? Will Bella and Edward be allowed to enjoy being together once again as they were always been meant to be? How will the Keepers deal with what's coming at them once again from their age old enemies?

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns all things Twilight. These characters and storyline are mine.

A/N: Without the undying patience of my beta JoanOfArt and my pre-reader buggins74 none of this would have been possible. Thank you ladies from the depths of my heart.

~o0o~

Previously:

_The silence within the chamber is almost deafening, but both Bella and Edward are hearing what those there are thinking._

_"It's not possible..."_

_"It's only a myth..."_

_"Yes, I have been fearful of this happening since the night those of The Dark tried to burn the Cullen's out..."_

_Finally, Elder Ateara speaks, "I have long feared this Darkness would come back. I have been dreaming of it and what horrors it would bring with it. Claire was a sacrifice to wake it up once more, correct?"_

_As one voice, Bella, Edward and Tyler respond, "Yes. That is correct."_

~o0o~

EPOV

I'm sitting outside on the patio with Bella and Tyler when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello"

"Hello Edward, this is Sara Black. I need to talk to you about the stories you asked us to look for. Can you come to the offices here at the Res today? Normally I wouldn't ask, but I think this is very important." Sara's contralto voice fills me with a sense of ease I haven't felt in a while.

"Sure, Sara." I pause, "When would be a good time for you?"

"As soon as possible; now if you could. I think what I have to tell you is of the highest importance and will not only help with the beginning of the healing process, but also help us to better understand what's been going on as well as what's to come." Sara sounds confident.

"Give me a moment, I just need to see if Bella and Tyler have anything pressing that would prevent them coming with me." I look at Bella who nods her approval and Tyler who I know was only going to be working on finishing up the paper that would count as one third of his grade for our homeschooling classes nods also. I hear in his head that he's willing to make the sacrifice and we smile at each other.

"Sure Sara, we can be there in about half an hour, maybe less" I assure her.

She disconnects without saying goodbye, but I'm not disturbed that she has done this.

~o0o~

Twenty-five minutes later the three of us are on the Reservation being ushered in the offices used by the Storytellers and Dreamers. Sara Black stands and warmly offers her hand to each of us.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I really think you will find what I have to tell you will make it worthwhile." Sara jesters for us to sit down and we all pull the folding chairs that form the circle the Tribal Elders use for their meetings a little closer together for easier conversation.

We wait expectantly for her to begin.

"You asked us to search for stories and dreams regarding the Darkness you described, and you asked for a second search for a Child of Light. I have found such a reference and I have also dreamed of such a child." Sara pauses to search our eyes. "Claire was, is, such a child. That is why she was chosen. Only the purest and brightest of the Tribe would furnish enough power to awaken the Darkness." Sara looked at me and I gave her a nod, silently confirming that we already suspected as much.

Sara continues, "Claire is much the same as the myth of The Golden Child in Tibetan lore, and I can see that you understand what this means."

Bella answers for us, "We do understand that and we are happy to have you confirm what we've learned. Even though her Spirit has left that body, Claire is still very much with us. She still has some very large roll left to fulfill."

I can see and feel what Bella is unable to articulate. _A blinding light...burning bodies...a child giggling and skipping off into the rising sun_.

Looking at Bella I see momentary confusion on her face, but that clears when she hears my thought, "_She doesn't need to know that right now_."

Bella nods as if to herself and continues, "I can't see enough to tell you anything for sure Sara, but I think you know anyway. This will have to move as it's been set in motion to."

At first, Sara's mind filled with dark thoughts, but then cleared with that tiniest hint of hope that Bella had given her. "I understand. We all have parts to play in this story. When it's done, I suspect I'll have an epic tale to share with the tribe."

That night Sara had the dream again. This time she found herself in it but as an "observer" of all going on around her and her own part in the dream.

_The wind is blowing from the west across the tops of the cliffs. Once again, a huge bonfire is burning there. About thirty people are standing around the fire dressed in long white cowled robes. Sara could not see their faces as she walked around the outside of the circle. She could hear indistinct chanting going on but the words were not clear enough for her to know with absolute certainty what they were saying. She only knew it was an invocation of some kind._

_She felt her skin begin to crawl with a presence. She looked above the circled figures and saw a dark malignant and rolling mist that formed into a denser cloud quickly. The cloud thickened more and descended upon those around the fire. Sara watched as it totally enveloped the robed figures._

_The scene shifted again. _

_In addition to the white robed figures, six others walked into their midst and began walking around inside the circle. The newcomers were shining like the seven colors of the rainbow. The colors were the most beautiful she'd ever seen. They seemed to pulse and glow with a life all their own._

_It was spectacular. _

_The new comers' colors seemed to explode into a brilliant display of light. All the colors that twisted and arched above the blazing fire and_ _the black robed celebrants. Then the colors transformed into a brilliant diamond bright light._

Sara awoke with a start, her heart racing.

The Light was going to fight back and win!

~o0o~


	8. Chapter 8

Carrying the Torch

Chapter 8

Summary:Third in the Light vs Dark trilogy, we find Bella fully restored and in her rightful place at Edward's side - his partner in all things, finally. However, the forces of darkness are not through with them yet. What horrors do the Thule yet have in store for the Keepers of Light? Will Bella and Edward be allowed to enjoy being together once again as they were always been meant to be? How will the Keepers deal with what's coming at them once again from their age old enemies?

Disclaimer:Ms. Meyer owns all things Twilight. These characters and storyline are mine.

A/N: Many, many thanks to my beta JoanOfArt and my pre-readers Amy and Gabby. With out this wonderful team of women, I would not be able to produce anything of any quality!

~o0o~

Previously:

_The new comers' colors seemed to explode into a brilliant display of light. All the colors twisted and arched above the blazing fire and the black robed celebrants. Then the colors transformed into a brilliant diamond bright light._

_Sara awoke with a start, her heart racing._

_The Light was going to fight back and win!_

~o0o~

Bella was dreaming and Edward could feel and see what she was dreaming. He rose from the chair he'd been sitting in at his work desk. Leaving his in home office, he walked the short distance to the bedroom he now shared with Bella.

He stared down at his beloved and saw she had a faint smile on her lips.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I was dreaming."

"Yes, love, I know. It was a good dream." Edward answered smiling back, as he sat down beside her on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Do you?" Bella asked looking up into his loving eyes.

"Maybe." Edward thought for a moment, "I think you were sharing that dream with someone...Sara Black?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, I think it was her."

Edward kissed Bella's forehead, "I have just a little more mundane work to do, then I can come to bed with you," he rose and was leaving the room when Bella spoke again.

"I think I need to go the the Temple again and stand in the Flame alone Edward."

Turning, Edward answered her, "Sure. Do you need me to be with you physically, or is my mental touch enough?" He had all the confidence in Bella's abilities and also understood that she had a job of her own to perform within the group of Keepers.

Smiling Bella answered, "Your touch is always with me Edward, as mine is with you. If I need you, you'll know and come to me."

Edward smiled and nodded and left to go back to what he'd been doing when he'd felt Bella and went to the bedroom.

~o0o~

The Mist that covered her feet was that beautiful soft blue that the sky is colored just as the sun rises each morning. The ground felt soft to Bella's feet as she climbed the hill to the beautiful little white marble Temple on the Hill.

Bella slowly and reverently climbed the steps leading up into the center of the Temple to the Eternal Flame which burned there.

Without giving any thought to her actions, she stepped into the center of the Flame.

The scene that greeted Bella was that of a white fog that billowed around her. She didn't feel any sense of anything other than expectation of what she had been called there for. She stood still and waited.

Her patience was soon rewarded as the fog cleared and a child's swing set materialized before her. Sitting on one of the two swings was a little girl, about five or six years old.

"Come swing with me Bella!" The little girl called.

Bella looked at the child. She had long dark, black hair and her skin tone was that of the Native American's who lived not far from the Cullen house.

"You must be Claire," Bella stated.

"Yep, and you're Bella!" Claire giggled.

Bella walked up to the swing set and took the empty swing. "I haven't been in a swing since I was a child." Bella told Claire as she sat down.

"Do you remember how to do it?" Claire asked with big eyes. "If you don't I can show you."

Smiling Bella answered by pushing back with her legs, then pulling them up when she'd reached back as far as her legs would allow, then pulled them up. She then began pumping with her body until she was as high as she could get on the short chains that the seat was attached too.

Claire clapped her hands. "You're good Bella!"

Bella brought herself to a stop, "Would you like me to push you Claire?"

Shaking her head, Claire got out of the swing seat and extended one of her little hands toward Bella. Bella followed Claire's lead and stood taking her offered hand.

They walked hand in hand for a little while before Claire spoke. "I knew you'd be a nice lady because my friend told me so."

"Thank you Claire. Who's your friend?" Bella asked.

"Oh, she's an angel, I think. She kinda looks like you Bella. I don't know her name."

"That's okay Claire. If you like her I'm sure she's a good friend to have." Bella thought she knew who the Angel was, but kept that to herself for now. "What did you want to talk to me about, or did you just want to see if I knew how to swing" Bella teased.

Claire stopped and looked up into Bella's eyes. Claire's eyes had a glow about them that only small children and very spiritual adults seem to have. Her innocence was still there. Her horrific death hadn't taken that from her soul.

"Thank you Claire. I did need to know that." Bella knelt down and hugged the child.

Claire hugged Bella back. "She said it was bothering you and that you needed to see for yourself."

"Yes, she was right. Thank you again Claire." Changing the subject Bella asked, "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

Smiling a smile that was way beyond her years Claire shook her head, "No. I just needed to show you I was ok, and to tell you that when the time is right, I'll be with you at the appointed location."

Then, Claire was gone and Bella was standing alone in The Eternal Flame.

~o0o~

Bella opened her eyes briefly to see she was laying in bed and once again firmly on the Earthly plane, and rolled over and allowed a deep sleep overtake her.

Edward smiled as he closed the book he'd been making notations in, turned off the desk lamp, rose and left his in home office.

He entered their bedroom silently going into the adjoining bathroom to shower and make ready to come to bed with Bella.

He'd seen what she'd experienced and knew that the Path they were all on had been laid out for them and they didn't have to do anything but follow their own hearts. What they needed to know and do would come when it was time.

~o0o~


	9. Chapter 9

Carrying the Torch

Chapter 9

Summary: Third in the Light vs Dark trilogy, we find Bella fully restored and in her rightful place at Edward's side - his partner in all things, finally. However, the forces of darkness are not through with them yet. What horrors do the Thule yet have in store for the Keepers of Light? Will Bella and Edward be allowed to enjoy being together once again as they were always been meant to be? How will the Keepers deal with what's coming at them once again from their age old enemies?

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns all things Twilight. These characters and storyline are mine.

A/N: Many, many thanks to my beta JoanOfArt and my pre-readers Amy and Gabby. With out this wonderful team of women, I would not be able to produce anything of any quality!

~o0o~

Chapter 9

Previously: _Claire hugged Bella back. "She said it was bothering you and that you needed to see for yourself."_

_"Yes, she was right. Thank you again Claire." Changing the subject Bella asked, "Would you like me to tell you a story?"_

_Smiling a smile that was way beyond her years Claire shook her head, "No. I just needed to show you I was ok, and to tell you that when the time is right, I'll be with you at the appointed location."_

_Then, Claire was gone and Bella was standing alone in The Eternal Flame._

~o0o~

We'd all gathered in the dining room for breakfast where Leah had it on warming trays and set out buffet style so we could serve ourselves. Over her second cup of coffee, Bella spoke.

"I had a dream and a trip into the Eternal Flame last night."

Alice got that dreamy far away look she got when she was seeing something. "Ahhh, yes. She was such a pretty little girl." She stated simply.

The rest of the table looked from Bella to Alice and back again. I smiled and chided "Come on Bella, tell them about it, please. Don't torture them."

So Bella relayed to them all what had transpired, and all of what Claire had said.

~o0o~

"Bella?" Alice asks.

"Yes?" Bella answers, even though she knows what Alice wants to ask her.

"Who is the 'she' that Claire refers to?"

"Why The Lady of the Lake Alice, who else?" Bella replied smiling.

"Oh." was Alice's only answer.

"Okay, I'll bite Bella, why was it the Lady of the Lake?" Jessica asks.

"Jess, the Lady is of course alive in each of our consciousness, but it is also a title, just as Merlin is a title." Bella replies warmly.

Edward smiles and suppresses a snicker. He, of course, hears Bella's thoughts, as well as the others.

"Oh." is the only reply from Jessica as well.

Smiling broadly, Bella goes on. "The current Lady is my great aunt - she's very long lived. I've never seen her in person; ever. I felt her more strongly recently because I have finally begun to live as I was intended to. She's been concerned about my well being. I think we might even come face to face with her before too long."

Bella looks at Edward and smiles and thinks, _"Yes my Love, I think you're right. We will definitely need her when we fight this next battle._"

Alice looked thoughtful. "You know, it's been a long time since we visited The Lady of the Lake. We should go again sometime soon, if for nothing more than to take a walk along the lake's shoreline and soak up the calm and serenity of the Cave of the Mother."

Bella turned to Alice. "You know you can visit the Cave of the Mother anytime you want, Alice. You know how to get there."

Looking a bit panicked, "Yeah, but the Warden, Sekhmet intimidates me; a lot."

"Understandable," Bella nods, "but if you remember, all of the Temples dedicated to Sekhmet in Ancient Egypt were temples of healing. There is so much more to Her than the destruction of enemies..."

Edward looks at Bella and finishes her thought in their minds, "_She'd be perfect to help us with the Elemental force perverted by that witch, and raised again by the Thule._"

~o0o~

Bella and Edward find themselves standing on a soft surface they are unable to see at first because the golden mist is too thick. Soon the mist thins and they know they are standing on sand awaiting The Golden Lady, She of a Thousand Names, Sekhmet.

At first all they see is a large lioness approaching them over the sand dune. They lose sight of her when she reaches the bottom of the dune. When they see her again, they see a humanoid head followed by shoulders and finally her torso and legs.

The sight before them is that of a tall, well built woman in her mid to late twenties. Her hair is the exact same color as that of the lioness they'd seen coming toward them. Her eyes contain flecks of gold that seem to swirl around within the light brown eyes that regard them. Not really knowing what to expect, they had no idea of how Sekhmet would appear to them. They knew in their hearts that Sekhmet would not harm them, but seeing the large lioness coming towards them was still a bit frightening.

The woman walking toward them, however, was wearing a Rolling Stones concert style tee shirt, cargo shorts and brown walking boots. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was not looking too much like a goddess at the moment. She stopped about two feet away from the couple.

"Bella! Edward! How wonderful to meet you both here together." With that she pulled both of them into her arms and hugged them.

Bella and Edward pulled back smiling brightly at the goddess.

"Come sit with me and have some iced tea. It gets so hot out here in the desert." Sekhmet walked between them to a tent that was set up with a small table and 3 chairs. A tent that had not been there moments ago.

The couple looked at each other, shrugged and followed her to the tent and seated themselves taking the offered glasses of tea.

The three sit together in companionable silence for a few moments. Suddenly Sekhmet raises her right hand and pulls a smoking cigar from the air. Bringing it to her lips she inhales deeply blowing smoke rings and other shapes when she exhales. One of the shapes appears to be a camel caravan as well as men riding on the backs of elephants.

"What can I do for The Keepers of the Flame?" Sekhmet asked after she had taken a deep pull on her own iced tea.

"We have been made aware of a group of people who have perverted the Four Elements and we need your help. You are one of the very few Sun Goddesses and who better to help us try to right the wrong that was done to the Element of Fire?" Bella explained quietly.

"Yes, I have seen what's been going on and I mourn the death of that beautiful Child of Light. It is thus ever so, the battle for dominance between the Light and the Dark." Sekhmet said. Nodding, she continued, "There must be a balance maintained because without the Dark, the Light would not exist, nor would the Dark exist without the Light."

"I will certainly help you. When you need me, just call my name, and I will be there."

With that, Sekhmet was gone and the human couple found themselves sitting in the library.

"Now, all we need to do is round up some goddesses or gods of the other three elements," Edward said.

"Yeah, that's all we have to do," Bella laughed. "Actually, though, I know where we should go next."

~o0o~


	10. Chapter 10

Carrying the Torch

Chapter 10

Summary: Third in the light vs Dark trilogy, we find Bella fully restored and in her rightful place at Edward's side- his partner in all things, finally. However the forces of darkness are not through with them yet. What horrors do the Thule yet have in store for the Keepers of the Light? Will Bella and Edward be allowed to enjoy being together once again as they were always meant to be? How will the Keepers deal with what's coming at them once again from their age old enemies?

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns all things Twilight. These characters and storyline are mine.

Warning: This story contains elements of the Supernatural and may cause triggers. Just remember there is no such thing as that which goes "bump" in the night. Is there?

A/N: My undying love and respect for my beta JoanOfArt. You just the greatest. My thanks and love to my pre-readers, Amy and Gabby. You both are AWESOME. 3 cheers for team DiniaSteel for without you I would not be possible! Seriously.

~o0o~

Chapter 10

Previously:

_"Yes, I have seen what's been going on. I mourn for the death of that beautiful Child of Light. It is thus ever so, the battle for dominance between the Light and the Dark." Sekhmet said. Nodding, she continued, "There must be a balance maintained because without the Dark the Light would not exist, nor would the Dark exist without the Light."_

_"I will certainly help you. Just call my name, and I will be there."_

_With that, Sekhmet was gone and the human couple found themselves sitting in the library._

_"Now, all we need to do is round up some goddess or gods of the other three elements," Edward said._

_Bella laughed. "Yeah, that's all we have to do, and I know where we should go next."_

~o0o~

Once we managed to get everyone assembled again in the library, Bella told them what we'd done and explained that now we all needed to go to the Cave of the Mother. We needed to talk with the Lady of the Lake as a group. Alice was excited to be going as she'd already stated that she thought we should go there.

"_She's pretty smug", _Edward thought to Bella who just smiled at his observation.

Seated, we all began our preparations for the journey. The familiar soft blue mist surrounded us and then cleared finding us standing in front of the entrance to the Cave of the Mother.

Bella spoke the pass word, and we found Sekhmet standing there just as she had appeared to Bella and I, cargo shorts and all.

Alice let out a little bark of a laugh which she'd quickly silenced when Sekhmet's eyes fell on her.

"Welcome Keepers. She's been waiting for you. You may enter and descend to the floor of The Cave. Good journey to you," and with that she was gone.

The walk through the tunnel to the steps seemed to go much quicker this time since we were all familiar with the layout of the Cave. Taking in the impressive sight of a full moon hanging over a clear, still lake with the stars reflecting in the water was awe inspiring.

The Lady was standing at the edge of the water waiting for us to join her.

Bella hurried down the stairs and ran to greet her Great Aunt, The Lady of the Lake. When Bella was within a two feet of The Lady, Bella bowed her head. "Come into my arms child! There's no need to stand on formality with us." The Lady's voice rang with the sounds of chimes.

Her heart filled with joy, Bella went into The Lady's opened arms. I could hear and feel Bella's happiness through our mind link.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs and approached Bella and her Great Aunt, I slowed my pace to give them a little more time with each other. When the Lady's eyes met mine I stopped and bowed my head showing respect for her. When the rest of the Keepers reached me, they too stopped and bowed their heads.

"Welcome Keepers. The time has once again come when your Torches must be held high to hold back the darkness that threatens to overcome the light once more. So it's been since the beginning of time. Come, walk with me and let's discuss the task ahead of us."

Jasper halted in his tracks. The Lady smiled at him. "Yes, Jasper. I said 'us' as I shall be joining you." The Lady said.

They all walked together with the Keepers surrounding the The Lady. We found ourselves relaxing as we hadn't been able to since before the attack on the house. We laughed and enjoyed just being together. We were thankful for being under the influence of The Lady of the Lake.

"Edward, do you have another spare room?" The Lady asked quietly.

A huge grin broke on Bella's face. "You're coming to visit us? In the flesh?"

Nodding her head, "Yes, my dear, I am. I shall need to be there because this fight will have to take place in the exact same spot where Claire was killed." The Lady's smile faded, but then she brightened, "Sekhmet shall be joining us as well. She too will be in her human form. And I am quite sure I can round up a few more friends that might be of help to us in the battle."

We walked along the crystal lake's shore line for a little longer until we knew it was time to bid the Lady, the Cave, and Sekhmet farewell for a period of time.

As we exited the cave we were once again surrounded by the blue mist, then we were once again in the library.

~o0o~

Not even two hours later we hear the crunching of gravel on the driveway to the house. Bella and I recognize who it is at the same time. Bella is so excited that she literally runs to open the door.

Standing there is a very tall woman who looks to be in her mid forties. Her hair is a light natural brown that's worn loose and falls below her shoulders. Her eyes are a dark blue that I've heard referred to as Celtic Blue. She is statuesque; one might even say she's full bodied. She's dressed in a black Armani women's pants suit. It doesn't look as though it's been "traveled" in at all. It looks like she's just gotten it from the cleaners it's so pristine.

Bella throws her arms around her great aunt, "Aunt Makenna! How wonderful to finally meet you!"

"There, there child. Don't knock me down." Aunt Makenna chides Bella. "May I come in the house, please?"

"Bella, come on. Let's get your aunt in the house and then we will have introductions all the way around." It's then that I see there is another woman standing below the steps, on the walkway waiting to be noticed. I didn't hear anything from her in my mind.

As I'm looking at this other woman - I know I've seen her somewhere before. Then it hits me; it was in the desert with Bella.

"Sekhmet?" I question looking from Makenna to Bella and the back to the woman standing on the walkway.

Bella puts her hand to her mouth in shock. Makenna just smiles as Sekhmet smiles back.

"Yes, I am She. The one you call Sekhmet. Am I welcomed as well?" She asks with a very mischievous air about her.

"Of course you are!" Bella and I both respond at the same time.

"Please, come in. May we help you with your bags?" I speak quickly trying to remember my manners.

"Yes, thank you." Sekhmet responds. "However, if you'd call me Rosalie while I'm in this body, I'd appreciate it."

"Yes, of course Rosalie. Welcome to our home."

~o0o~


	11. Chapter 11

Carrying the Torch

Chapter 11

**Summary:**

Third in the Light vs Dark trilogy, we find Bella fully restored and in her rightful place at Edward's side - his partner in all things, finally. However, the forces of darkness are not through with them, The Keepers, yet. What horrors does the Thule yet have in store for the Keepers of Light? Will Bella and Edward be allowed to enjoy being once again together as they had always been meant to be? How will the Keepers deal with what's coming to them once again from their age old enemies?

If you haven't read Parapsychology 101 and Keepers of the Flame, it might be advisable otherwise you might feel a bit lost, but it's not absolutely necessary.

**Warning: **This is rated M for supernatural situations; eventual character death of a minor character who is a child; reincarnation themes; other character violence towards each other.

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Ms. Meyer, this storyline is mine.

**A/N:** I know some of this chapter is going to be really out there. Please just enjoy it and try not to overthink it. I'm assembling the players now, so you may want a "score card." *smiles* Writing a story like this is fun as long as I can just let my imagination run wild!

**New character introduced**. Here is the link that goes into the myth of Spider Grandmother/Woman

www. sheknows baby- names/ name/ kokyangwuti

~o0o~

Chapter 11

Previously:

_"Bella, come on. Let's get your aunt in the house and then we can get introductions all the way around." It's then that I see there is another woman standing below the steps on the walkway waiting to be noticed. I didn't hear anything from her._

_As I'm looking at this other woman - I know I've seen her somewhere before. Then it hits me; in the desert with Bella._

_"Sekhmet?" I question looking from Makenna to Bella and the back to the woman standing in the driveway._

~o0o~

Once we are inside and seated around the large dining room table, Bella introduces everyone.

"This is my Great Aunt, and Lady of the Lake, Makenna Swan" then Bella hesitates, "and this is Rosalie..?" Bella hesitates once again with the question hanging in the air as to what Rosalie's family name should be.

Smiling a very toothy smile, Rosalie adds, "Hale" and nods to the table full of people.

"And these are our fellow Keepers, Alice and Jasper Whitlock, Jessica Stanley, and Tyler Crowley-Cullen. Edward is adopting Tyler, legally." This is news to everyone except Tyler, Bella and Edward, of course.

Makenna and Sekhmet nod at each of those being introduced.

There were smiles and knowing nods from the other members of our Group. Alice reached over to Tyler and gripped his shoulder, smiling she piped up, "I guess we need to get underway discussing our plan..."

She was interrupted by Makenna, "No Alice, there is one more coming in a physical form that we'll need for this coming fight.

Bella and Edward gasp together as they _read_ the name of the Powerful Native American Navajo Goddess, Spider Woman, just before Makenna says it.

"Yes, Spider Woman or Grandmother of Hopi, Navajo and Zuni legends, who is the creator of mankind etc. Who better to join in an important battle of Light vs Darkness on Native American lands? She is called Kokyangwuti" Makenna confirms.

Then as if by design, the doorbell rang. Tyler stood to go answer the door but was stopped by

Makenna's hand, "Bella needs to answer this time."

Bella looked at Edward, and he nodded, so she stood up and left the library to answer the door. When she came back into the room she was preceded by an very old looking Native American woman with very grey hair pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She was dressed as I'd seen in pictures of the native women of the South West. She had on a floor length tiered skirt paired with a contrasting long sleeves tunic top cinched at the waist with a belt of silver links. Around her throat she wore a triple strand of turquoise chunks and matching earrings. Her back was hunched giving her the appearance of many long and hard years and her face was creased from many hours in the desert sun and years of living. She was the embodiment of a grandmother, or great grandmother.

"Keepers, this is Grandmother Kokyan." Bella introduced her. Makenna and Rosalie both stood and greeted Kokyan, smiling as they hugged her warmly..

"It's been too long Makenna, Rosalie." Kokyan's voice had that raspy quality that many older people get as they age. She touched each of the foreheads as she spoke. They released each other and sat back down, leaving Kokyan standing next to Bella. I stood and motioned for her to sit where I had been sitting, and Bella moved next to her giving me room to once again sit next to her.

"So we have some planning to do?" Kokyan asked.

As I looked at her I noticed that she'd transformed into a much younger woman, one who looked to be in her mid-forties. She smiled at me and we got down to business. Being around goddesses could really play with your head.

I found out later, that when a goddess took on human form, we humans saw them differently from time to time. Their appearance would depend upon _how we saw them_ in our own minds. I decided that I really like the grandmother shape. She stayed in that form for me from then on.

Several hours later, the Keepers of the Flame and those newly added laid out their plans for taking on the Thule.

~o0o~

Victoria was busy making her own plans. She had figured that the Cullen drek would not be sitting still doing nothing, but they were far better equipped than she had first believed. She'd been trying for days to find a way past the invisible dome like barrier that surrounded the Cullen compound.

It was impossible.

They were still vulnerable physically and if that was the only way she could take them out, then so be it.

However, what Victoria and her ilk had always failed to grasp was that the physical body is just a vehicle through which life is expressed on the physical plain. Neither, did Victoria realize just how ancient all of the Keepers were and how powerful they had really become since Isabella had been restored to her true place. She also failed to realize the amount of power the Keepers were capable of tapping into as well as just who and what their allies were.

Nothing meant anything to Victoria beside her own wealth, comfort, and power. She cared nothing for the others who would be risking their physical lives as well as their souls in the coming confrontation with the Keepers. She did know that she'd have to be present for the next step toward gaining ultimate power for herself and the Thule. That was all that was in her mind.

What is in it for her.

~o0o~


	12. Chapter 12

Carrying the Torch

Chapter 12

Summary: Third in the light vs Dark trilogy, we find Bella fully restored and in her rightful place at Edward's side- his partner in all things, finally. However the forces of darkness are not through with them yet. What horrors do the Thule yet have in store for the Keepers of the Light? Will Bella and Edward be allowed to enjoy being together once again as they were always meant to be? How will the Keepers deal with what's coming at them once again from their age old enemies?

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns all things Twilight. These characters and storyline are mine.

A/N: My undying love and affection for my wonderful team, JoanOfArt my beta, Amy and Gabby who pre-read for me. Thank you so much ladies.

Terms:

The People/First People = Native American's

gora = not Native Indian, white man

~o0o~

Previously:

_Victoria was making her own plans. She had figured that the Cullen drek would not be sitting still doing nothing. They were far better equipped than she had at first believed. She'd been trying for days to find a way past the invisible dome like barrier that surrounded the Cullen compound. It was impossible. However, they were still vulnerable physically and if that was the only way she could take them out, then so be it._

~o0o~

Every Wednesday now, Bella went with Leah to the co-op for supplies. This routine trip was noted by Victoria's spies and reported to her. This was something she'd been waiting for.

A small chink in the Cullen armor.

Leah was driving them home in the Range Rover after they'd finished their shopping. She was telling Bella some of the funny things that she remembered happening on the reservation when she was a child.

Suddenly, the world seemed to crash and spin around and over.

Supplies were scattered all over the road and into the barrel ditches along the sides of the road.

The top of the Range Rover was pushed in just a tiny bit, but the side that had been struck, was caved in almost to the drivers side.

When Leah regained consciousness from the force of the impact, she couldn't find Bella in the passenger seat and she panicked. "Bella! Bella! Oh my God! Bella, where are you?"

Leah heard a moaning coming from the back seat. She turned and to her very great surprise saw Bella half sitting half lying on it, but still alive.

Wait.

How did Bella get back there?

The vehicle that had run into the Range Rover hadn't fared as well.

It's engine was pushed almost to the backs of the front seats.

The driver was bent over the steering wheel with his head resting on the dashboard.

There was blood everywhere.

All this was observable to Leah once her mind cleared a little more. She reached for and found the handle to open the driver's side door. She opened it and climbed out swaying a little as she stood. _Just a little shock_, she thought.

She found the driver's side back door easy to open. By this time Bella had raised herself up into a full sitting position and had her head in her hands.

Leah reached for Bella's shoulder and squeezed asking, "Bella? Are you okay? Are you injured?"

Bella looked at Leah, her eyes were clear and there didn't appear to be any physical damage done to her either.

"I have to ask you Bella, how did you get in the back seat?"

"I honestly don't know. I think I felt the first part of the impact and then you were calling my name and opening the door." Bella replied with wonder in her voice.

Sirens could be heard in the distance as both Bella and Leah walked slowly around the overturned Range Rover.

Leah was shaking her head. How had they survived at all?

Hearing that question from Leah's mind Bella answered her, "Edward wanted this vehicle to be very safe and had additional supports placed into the framework of the roof of this truck. He must have thought something like this would happen eventually."

Shaking her head, Leah smiled and laughed, "I for one am glad right now that Edward tries to think of everything."

"Well Edward didn't think of that on his own," Alice's voice came from behind them. "I foresaw the possibility. They tried to burn the house down, with us in it after all. It made sense for them to try other means."

"And, that's why we're staying with ya'll until this whole mess is resolved. We're so much stronger as a group." said Jasper.

The next thing that Bella felt was Edward's mind and then his physical presence in the form of his arms wrapping around her from behind, his body pressed against hers.

Even Makenna, Rosalie, Tyler and Jessica were there. The whole Cullen clan, so to speak.

From the other side of the other vehicle the elderly voice of Kokyangwuti spoke. "This is not one of The People, but a gora. One of the _Enemy_ you can be sure. He smells of the dark." She made a sign, spoke a couple of words and spat on the ground.

Soon the area contained more vehicles than that strip of road ever should have seen at one time.

Police Chief Harry Clearwater and Jacob Black arrived together, followed by other emergency vehicles, EMT's and the fire department.

Bella counted the vehicles asking, "How did they get here so quickly? Am I in shock or something? They couldn't have gotten here so soon."

Leah nodding saying she had been wondering the same thing.

Edward smiled and answered nuzzling Bella's hair, "I'm always with you Bella. I always know how you're feeling. When I felt the impact, I called Harry."

Bella turned in Edward's arms and smiled up at him. "I know that." She raised on her toes and kiss her lovers lips gently. "Thank you."

"Yes! Thank you Edward. But why aren't we hurt, and just how the _hell _did Bella wind up in the back seat?" Leah asked.

From somewhere around the two cars involved in the crash came the strong contralto voice of Rosalie/Sekhmet, "That was my doing."

All eyes looked for and found Rosalie/Sekhmet. She reached into the air and pulled a smoking cigar from it and replied, "What's the use in having a useless goddess around?"

Harry Clearwater came up beside Rosalie, "The Fire Chief is going to have a fit if you don't step away from the vehicles, just in case there is gasoline present."

Rosalie turned to the Reservation Police Chief.

The cigar vanished from her hand as she extended it to the Chief. "Hello! I'm Rosalie Hale."

The color momentarily drained from Harry's face and he stood there with his mouth open.

Edward walked up to the pair and place a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "Rosalie is here with Bella's Great Aunt and a friend of theirs for a visit with the intention of helping us get rid of some unpleasant elements." Edward motioned them to come up so he could introduce them to the Police Chief.

Harry immediately knew who Spider Woman was and reverently bowed his head. He, however, had no idea who the other two women were.

Edward quickly and quietly explained to Harry who they were.

Harry's mouth was still open. His dark eyes were huge and his eyebrows practically reached his hair line.

~o0o~

Much later, after all the other cars had cleared away, all of the supplies that could be salvaged were place into the other vehicles belonging to the Cullen clan. The tow trucks had hauled the two wrecked cars away.

Harry was still there with Jacob Black. Harry called to Edward that he'd take Jacob back to the station house to get a start on the mound of paper work that this "accident" would require. "I'll be coming right over for some of my daughter's good coffee," he warned, and he and Jacob left.

Leah smiled and waved at her father as she climbed into the SUV belonging to Alice and Jasper.

By the time her father got to the Cullen compound, the coffee was brewed and the supplies were put away.

~o0o~


End file.
